Shall we study or maybe not?
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: They were there to study but then it took another turn.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ppl this will be a two-shot I have never writtin a Lemon before but because in my other story Broken Spell (Plez read) there will be a lemon scene soon in that story but I just wanna try it out first and see if i can write a good one.

Plez dont hate me if it sucks and if it does suck ima try n try till I can make a Lemon that every one will be happy with ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and if I did there would have been Crona and Kid episodes.

* * *

><p>~*Lets Study*~<p>

Crona was pacing back and forth in her room wearing a black skirt and white tank top. She was very very nervous because Kid was coming over to her room to help her study.

_'W-what do I do...Kid-kun will be here any time soon a-and...were going to be a-alone in my room?'_

She then started nervously pulling and twisting her skirt and mumbling stuff like 'I cant deal with this'.

_'What do I...I do? Everytime he l-looks at me I get a...a funny feeling in my tummy and I f-feel all warm'_

She then decided to lay down on her bed and tried to relax.

* * *

><p>With Kid<p>

Kid was walking down the hall on his way to Cronas room.

_'I wonder what we can do after we finish studying maybe we can play around and then maybe things will lead to another -'_

Kid then cut of himself from thinking some pretty perve stuff

_'How can I have these thoughts about sweet,innocent,and cute Crona?...sure I'm going to go to her room...and sure were going to be all alone...but I'm a gentelman! I shouldn't be thinking about doing something...something Crona wouldn't even know about she is just to innocent'_

As he finally reached Crona room he took a deep breath and knocked on her door. He waited but no one answered so he knocked again a little bit louder but the again no one answered.

"Crona it's me Kid can you open the door?"

Silence

He then twisted the door nob and relized it was unlocked.

_'She probably lefted it open for me'_

"I'm coming in"

He then opened the door and saw Crona lying on her bed giving her back to him. His eyes then trailed down her body seeing that her skirt and shirt had risen and was giving him a good view of her body. He slighlty gasped at the view. He then went and closed the door .He slowly walked to her bed and saw that she was sleeping.

_'She looks so peaceful'_

He looked down on her small body and saw that her stomach,thighs and legs were exposed.

_'Her skin looks delicious I wonder how the feel...I shouldn't be doing this but her body looks as if it begging to be touched'_

He slowly placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles on her skin.

'She is soft but how about her legs?'

Kid was tempted more and slowly started feeling her legs with his fingertips slowly tracing them. He didnt even notice that his hands were wondering every inch of her exposed skin. He began to rub her inner thigh

Then Crona let out a moan.

Kid felt his face grow hot when he heard that sound come out from her mouth.

Chrona felt something on her body it felt nice.

_'mmmmmm whats touching me? it feel weird but-'_

She moaned when she felt it rubbing her inner thigh

_'That feels nice...b-but what is it?"_

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Kid.

Kid was caught

_'Oh no I'm dead'_

"K-Kid-kun wh-what are you doing?"

"Uuummm...me well you see the door was unlocked...you were laying down...my hand was ummmm..."

He was embarrased and most of all he was scared

_'What if she now thinks that im a perve and that i was going to take advantege of her what if-'_

"K-kid your...your face its all red"

"W-what?"

Crona then got up and put a hand on his face

"You feel warm are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I touched you without your permission!" he blurted out

Chrona was surprised by the suden out burts but she just giggled

'She's giggling? why is she giggling?'

"I-It's...it's okay I kinda liked it but w-why were you touching me?"

'She liked it?'

"I was curious of how your body felt"

_'Oh no I sounded like a perve'_

"Huh..." Chrona then blushed and looked away

'_H-he was curious I wonder i-if I should tell him that I'm curious about his body?'_

"K-Kid-kun now that you felt my body c-can I...I feel yours"

Kid was shocked and started having a nose bleed.

_'Does she know what she just said why is she so innocent'_

Chrona regret saying it and began to loook for a towel to cleaan Kid up.

"J-just kidding lets just s-study o-okay..."

Kid was dissapointed

"Yeah sure thats why i'm here"

Chrona then remembered that her room only had one chair.

"Oh no K..Kid-kun I only have one chair in my room but if you wait for me I'll get another chair from-"

Kid grabbed her wristed gently and stopped her from going.

"It doesn't matter we will just share"

"H-how?"

Kid then went and got the chair and sat down.

"I...I still dont know how we will shar-...eeek"

Kid then pulled her down and made her sit on his lap. Her back was on his chest and he put his chin on her shoulder which caused her to blush.

"K-kid?"

"You said that you liked it when I touched you didn't you and that you want to touch mine as well?"

She nodded a yes slowly

"Well I will let you but I'm still curious about your body so I'll go first"

"W-what do you wanna touch?"

"Well my dear for starters...your neck looks very sensetive would you mind if I start there"

"O-okay"

Kid then slowly placed his nose on her neck and inhaled her.

_'She smells like lavender'_

"Mmm Crona you smell so good" he wispered hotly to her ear which caused her to shiver.

He then let his tounge slowly taste her neck and slightly gave it a gave a small moan.

"K-kid"

"I'm not done"

He then placed each hand on her legs and started massaging them while he kissed her neck.

* * *

><p>Lemon on other chapter plez review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and if I did there would have been Crona and Kid episodes.

* * *

><p>~*Not Studying*~<p>

Chrona had her eyes shut and began to let out soft quite moans when Kid was kissing her neck and while his hands were rubbing her thighs. His hands then became naughty as they slowly started to lower down her skirt until they were on the floor.

Chrona didn't notice him take her skirt of till she felt his hands on her panties and slowly opened her eyes to see Kids hand playing with the outline of her blushed a bright pink color then let out a moan when Kid rubbed his finger on her pussy.

"Ahhh..mmmm...K-kid what are you doing?"

He stopped kissing her neck but still kept rubbing her and whispered in her ear.

"Your skin is so soft and thoose little moans you make are driving me crazy"

She then felt herself grow hot from thoose words and felt her lower regions getting wet.

"K-kid I...I'm getting wet...where your touching me" she closed her eyes in embarasment and shame.

"That means your enjoying my touches don't feel ashamed or embarassed my dear I'm happy your getting wet now stand up"

She slowly got up and treid to reach for her skirt but Kids hand stopped her.

"Who told you i was done?"

He then spun her around so he could see her blushing face and cupped her face.

"I'm still curious about a lot of things aren't you?" He gave her a warm smile which made her go weak on her knees and she placed her hands on his chest for support.

"K-kid bu-"

He then crashed his lips on hers and started kissing her slowly savoring her taste. He let his tounge lick her bottom lip and his hands began to wonder her body. Crona moaned and nervously started kissing back and felt Kids hand grope her ass and let out a yelp. Kid saw an opening and shot his tounge into her mouth. He kissed her harder and passionatly which made her feel dizzy. Kids hands found there way to Cronas panties and started to lower them down but only got them to her midthighs because Crona pressed her thighs together. He pulled out of the kiss gasping for air and looked at her now pink swollen lips.

"Crona your so beautiful,your skin is so soft and tender please give me permission to explore your whole body"

He gave her a butterfly kiss on her nose and looked deep into her baby blue eyes.

Crona shivered when she saw his golden eyes stare at her.

"Kid your...your touches a-and your kisses are making me feel funny down there and you're are making me need something...I..I can't explain it"

Kid gave a sly smirk and cupped her womanhood which made her groan.

"There making you feel funny here?" He slowly opened her thigh apart with his hands never breaking eye contact with her and inserted a finger in her wet pussy. The sudden feeling of his finger inside her made her throw her head back and let out a loud maon. He then inserted another and began pumping then in and out of her. She opened her legs wider and Kid took the oppurtunity to lower her panties more.

"Aaahhhh...aaahh Kid that feels mmmm...don't s-stop please."

She felt embarrased begging him not to stop but she also felt her body getting hotter and began to feel the need to release something she didn't know about.

Kid felt his pants begining to tighten as she moaned more and begged him not to stop.

Crona started to feel herself get wetter and her legs began to shake then she felt herself release something on Kids fingers. She blushed at the plesurable sensation she felt when she came. She stepped out of her panties and felt her thigh were coated with sticky stuff.

"K-kid I'm sorry I...I didn't know how to stop the sticky stuff from coming out"

She saw him take his finger out of her and began to examine the sticky stuff that came out of her. She blushed even more when he started to suck on his fingers tasting it.

"You taste so good and it's not 'sticky stuff' it's you its your cum" he groaned and began to lead her to the bed. She sat down trying to cover her self but stopped when Kid start to take of his jacket and dress shirt quickly tossing them.

"K-kid wha-"

He started kissing her passionatly and layed her down on her back. He broke the kiss and took both their shoes and socks off then Grabed the hem of her shirt he started taking off her shirt and tossed it across the room. He started trailing kisses to her shoulder up to her ear.

He began to unstrap her bra but was stopped when she crossed her arms around her chest as if she was protecting herself.

"Crona if you let me explore more then it will be your turn"

"O-okay"

He grabbed her wrist gently with one hands and pinned her down. With the other hand he took her bra off and stared at amazment how symmetrical her rosy pink nipples were. She blushed and groaned in frustration as she was naked infront of him and when kid examined her small breasts. She gasped when she felt a warn sensation on her nipple. He kissed her right nipple gently and massaged the left one slightly pinching her breasts.

"Ah...K-kid...your mouth is so w-warm...ahhhh"

Kid lightly bit her nipple and started sucking them.

Chrona grinded her hips and moaned when she felt something poke her pussy.

Kid groaned was he felt her grind her hips to his and felt her wetness even though he had his pants on.

"Kid its my turn "

* * *

><p>This will be a three shot now<p>

Next chapter will be Chrona turn so lets see what she does.

Plez review! ^•^

Is it good? Plez tell me!


	3. Finally

**I am sorry it took me so long to post this.**

**I am truly sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Kid it's my turn," Crona said in a whisper.<p>

"But I'm having so much fun with you," He teased her and lightly pinched her nipple.

"Nuhh…K-Kid…." She reached for his shirt and started to unbutton his white shirt. He felt her soft hands touch his heated skin as his shirt feel of his broad shoulders. He smirked when he saw her flushed face that held pleasure.

"You want to touch me more don't you," He took her hands in his and gave it a slight kiss. "I know where you can start touching."

He lead her hand to his crotch area, he felt her palm touch his erection that was hidden by the fabric of his pants. He groaned as she gave it a small squeeze.

"Crona…" He felt himself grow hotter; she rubbed the bulge more and started to unzip his trousers. In a shy and timid move she pulled his pants and boxers off, revealing his hard manhood.

She blushed; she had never seen the male organ below and wondered what she should do. Her hand went to touch it but Kid flinched when her hand came in contact with it.

"Oh, K-Kid…did ..I do something wrong.." she said to him. He smiled at her.

"No, it's just that it felt really good, I was kind of surprised." He took her hand and placed it on his rod. He made her hand move up and down, to the base and to the tip in a slow yet sensual movement.

"Do it like this," Kid felt his breathing go ragged and fast.

"O-okay.." Crona did what she was told; it felt soft yet hard at the same time. She noticed that there was a white substance on the tip.

'_W-what's that?'_ she wondered. She came closer to it; she looked up and saw that Kid had his eyes closed. She leaned in a took a soft lick at Kids cock. She heard Kid moan out and grab her head.

"Suck on it," He said in a strong voice, he was in too much bliss and he forgotten his gentlemen manners.

Crona's eyes went wide in surprise, how can that big thing fit into her small mouth? She asked herself.

Kid felt her pull away; he opened his golden eyes to see her face. "Maybe we can get to that another time," he told her.

"I…." Kid stopped her in mid sentence as he planted his lips on hers. He sucked on her lips and laid her down on the small bed.

"K-Kid.." She breathed out when Kid kissed her with so much passion. His hands went to her legs and spread them apart. "W-what.."

"May I have your first time?" He asked in a gently manner.

"First t-time.." She stuttered, she didn't know what he meant by that.

"I'll make you feel good."

"But…" Crona looked at him with her baby blue eyes. "I already feel better…w-when you're around me…" She shyly said.

Kids smiled. Did she just confess her love to him? "Tell me Crona do you love me?" He asked.

"I…" Crona blushed and averted her eyes. Kid lightly chuckled. He came closer to her neck and lightly bit her neck as he made his what to her ear. Crona moaned as she felt his hot breath on her skin and ear.

"I love you Crona." He said with such ease and it felt right for him to say it.

"K-Kid-kun…" She gasped.

"Crona I want you, I need you, I love you," He proclaimed to her.

Crona had a few tears on her eyes and smile. Kid moved his hips and made contact with her wet womanhood.

Both of them moaned and groaned as they felt each other in an intimate place. Kid started to kiss her once more, and he positioned himself in her entrance. He couldn't help it anymore, he plunged himself inside her.

Crona felt a slight pain as Kid entered her.

"K-Kid…aahh….it's.." She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails into his smooth back.

"Crona..I'm sorry..i couldn't help it.." he apologized to her, but it felt so good to be inside her. He felt her tight wet walls on his coke. It was squeezing him so perfectly.

Crona still gasping in surprise felt him inside her, she felt so hot, and she felt the need for him to move, so she bucked her hips to him.

Kid smirked as he felt her move; he pulled out and pushed back in making it all the way to her hilt.

She screamed in please and ecstasy. "Nuhh…ahhhh… K-Kid…mmmmm" She started to make such erotic sounds as he moved inside her in a god like fast pace.

That night they made love to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<br>**

**If...your not that mad at me...  
><strong>


End file.
